Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice/Credits
Full credits of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Director *Directed by Zack Snyder Writing *Screenplay by David S. Goyer & Chris Terrio *Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster *Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger *Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Amy Adams as Lois * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jeremy Irons as Alfred * Holly Hunter as Senator Finch * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe * Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev * Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves * Brandon Spink as Young Bruce Wayne * Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne * Alan D. Purwin as Wayne Industries Pilot * Mark Edward Taylor as Wayne Industries Pilot * Hugh Maguire as Jack O'Dwyer * Michael Shannon as Zod * Hanna Dworkin as Metropolis Citizen * Tiffany L. Addison as Metropolis Citizen * Owais Ahmed as Metropolis Citizen * Anish Jethmalani as Metropolis Citizen * Tiffany Bedwell as Metropolis Citizen * Natalee Arteaga as Metropolis Citizen * Keith D. Gallagher as Metropolis Citizen * Jeff Dumas as Metropolis Citizen * Miriam Lee as Metropolis Citizen * Alicia Regan as Metropolis Citizen * Stephanie Koenig as Teacher (Ultimate Edition) * Ripley Sobo as Sage * Matahi Drollet as Island Diver * Mormon Maitui as Island Diver * Richard Burden as Island Scientist * Taraina Sanford as Island Mother * Scott Edward Logan as Nairomian Driver (Ultimate Edition) * Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen * Christopher Dontrell Piper as Rebel Driver (Ultimate Edition) * Theo Bongani Ndyalvane as Rebel Translator (Ultimate Edition) * Julius Tennon as General Security Chief * Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh * Mike Kraft as CIA Analyst (Ultimate Edition) * Barton Bund as CIA Supervisor (Ultimate Edition) * Bailey Chase as Python Team Leader (Ultimate Edition) * Dan Amboyer as Drone Pilot (Ultimate Edition) * Nene Nwoko as Nairomian Crying Woman (Ultimate Edition) * Diana Gaitirira as Nairomian Crying Woman (Ultimate Edition) * Esodie Geiger as Nairomian Crying Woman (Ultimate Edition) * Jalene Mack as Nairomian Crying Woman (Ultimate Edition) * Michele Rene as Nairomian Crying Woman (Ultimate Edition) * Wunmi Mosaku as Kahina Ziri * Dennis North as Senator Barrows * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Officer Mazzuccheli * Mason Heidger as Officer Rucka * Ahney Her as Hostage Girl * Jean Ho as Hostage Girl * Kristine Cabanban as Hostage Girl * Sebastian Sozzi as Cesar Santos * Kent Shocknek as Himself (Theatrical Version) * Ralph Lister as Emmet Vale * Sammy A. Publes as Metropolis Cop * Jay R. Adams as Metropolis Cop * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Richard Cetrone as Fight Club Spectator (uncredited) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne (uncredited) * Tj Norris as Metropolis Football Player (uncredited) Produced *Charles Roven .... producer *Deborah Snyder .... producer *Steven Mnuchin .... executive producer *Christopher Nolan .... executive producer *Emma Thomas .... executive producer *Benjamin Melniker .... executive producer *Michael Uslan .... executive producer *Thomas Tull .... executive producer *Wesley Coller .... executive producer *David S. Goyer .... executive producer *Geoff Johns .... executive producer *Curt Kanemoto .... co-producer Music *Hans Zimmer *Junkie XL Casting *Kristy Carlson *Lora Kennedy Production Design by *Patrick Tatopoulos Art Direction by *Lorin Flemming *Beat Frutiger *Gregory S. Hooper *Kevin Ishioka *Troy Sizemore ... supervising art director Costume Design by *Michael Wilkinson Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Geoffroy Koeberle ... second assitant director: second unit / third assistant director: additional crew *Bruce Moriarty ... first assistant director Art Department *Tony Bohorquez ... Concept model maker *Boyd Bossler ... propmaker *Jonathan Burdeshaw ... sculptor *Tom Castronovo ... assistant art director *Kelton Cram ... concept artist *Daren Dochterman ... prop concept artist *Erick Donaldson ... set designer *Chad Fontaine ... hod carrier *Jeff Frost ... concept model maker *Annette Gianino...property department assistant *Brad Good ... assistant property master *Doug Harlocker...propmaster *Chris Henderson ... props *Joseph Hiura ... vehicle set designer *J. Bryan Holloway ... lead sculptor *Robert Andrew Johnson ... digital set designer *Jaime Jones ... illustrator *Deborah Jurvis ... art department coordinator *Bria Kinter ... set designer *Jonas Kirk ... construction coordinator *Allison Klein ... clearances *Eric Luling ... on-set dresser *Victor James Martinez ... concept artist *Robert McKinnon ... concept artist *Chelsea Mondelli ... set decoration coordinator *Ed Natividad ... conceptual vehicle designer *Jay Oliva ... storyboard artist *Mike Piccirillo ... art department coordinator: Los Angeles prep *Frank Piercy ... paint supervisor *Anshuman Prasad ... set designer *Rick Radomski ... art department assistant *Shari Ratliff ... assistant art director *Liz Ritenour ... art department assistant *Christian Scheurer ... concept artist *Scott Schneider ... digital set designer *Carl F. Shuffett ... set painter *David Stasiak ... prop maker *Lane Stewart ... art department assistant *Jason Sweers ... lead graphic designer *Michael D. Valdes ... paint foreman *Amy Vinson ... set decoration assistant *Austin Wagner ... propmaker *Dale Wilmarth ... mold shop supervisor *Alexi Wilson...property department coordinator *Liloa Wong ... key greensman Special Effects by *Cale Thomas ... special effects crew *Samantha Watson ... special effects production assistant *Joel Whist ... special effects supervisor Visual Effects by *Brian Adler ... executive producer: Gentle Giant Studios *John 'D.J.' Des Jardin ... visual effects supervisor *Michael Dvoravic ... digital artist *Brady Endres ... assistant digital asset manager *Jeffrey J. Hart ... visual effects assistant *Arnand Kularajah ... Digital Asset Manager *Guillaume Rocheron ... visual effects supervisor: MPC *Sean Santiago ... stereoscopic supervisor *Bruce Wabbit ... visual effects artist Stunts *Damon Caro ... stunt coordinator *Guillermo Grispo ... co-fight choreographer *Ryan Watson ... co-fight choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jim Achtaz ... rigging electrician *Mike Baruzzini ... rigging electrician *Jeremy Brussell ... grip/best boy grip *Jim Buford ... rigging electrician *John Clothier ... camera operator *Bill Coe ... first assistant camera *Tommy Copper ... rigging grip *Ryan Creasy ... camera pa *Gary J. Dodd ... key grip *Cameron Drinkle ... video coordinator *Scott Eagle ... rigging electric gang boss *Clay Enos ... still photographer *Kevin Erb ... key rigging grip *Patrick George ... electrician *Jim Grce ... gaffer *Jimmy Harritos ... rigging electric gang boss *Sean Higgins ... rigging electric gang boss *Dan Jones ... best boy electric *Dave Joshi ... video coordinator *Erica Kim ... electrician *John Maculevicz ... rigging electrician *Roger Meilink ... electrician/key rigging grip *Chris Miller ... rigging electrician *Mike Moad ... grip/dolly grip *Sean Roberts ... fixture L.E.D. tech *Dean M. Simmon ... first assistant camera: "b" camera *Scott Smith ... imax technician *David Thielhart ... rigging best boy electric *Jeff Urbanowicz ... rigging electrician gang boss Animation Department *Chris Henderson ... animator Casting Department *Maryellen Aviano ... extras casting coordinator *Jeanette Benzie ... casting assistant *Kathy Mooney ... casting director: Michigan//Chicago / casting director: Michigan/Chicago *Janet Pound ... casting director: Michigan *Ian Line ... assistant casting director: Michigan *Caitlin Well ... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Keith Christensen ... concept artist *David Fernandez ... key costumer *Richard Gartrell ... costume assistant *Kristine N. Haag ... key costume buyer *Don Lanning ... specialty costumes: sculptor *Rachel Lilley ... costume production assistant *Jerad Marantz ... costume concept artist *Sonny Merritt ... key costumer *Bob Morgan ... costume supervisor *Ivory Stanton ... key textile artist *John Voght ... set costumer *Michael Welch ... set costumer Editorial Department *Ken Lebre ... dailies producer *Anjelica Lewis ... assistant dailies producer *Shawn Shaman ... Video Playback Digital Asset Assistant Transportation Department *Robert Barnes Jr. ... driver: set dressing *Jennifer Gonzalez ... driver *Andrew Kelly ... driver *Kurt Knudsen ... driver *David Labutte ... driver: honeywagon *Marc Lipman ... production driver *Reno S. Mifsud ... driver: cast *Frank Morreale ... transportation captain *Bill Neckrock ... driver *Billy Neckrock ... driver *Adam Pinkstaff ... transportation captain *Christina Schmidt ... dispatcher *David Schmidt ... driver Other Crew *Andrea Amato ... second assistant accountant *David Artushin ... assistant location manager *Tiffany Brewer ... production assistant *Edward Bullard ... transport technical advisor *Grady Chambless ... production assistant *Chris-Teena Constas ... assistant location manager *James D. Dever ... technical advisor: military *Daniella Doyen ... 2nd assistant accountant *Deanna M. Goossens ... clerk *Jeffrey J. Hart ... set production assistant *Michael G. Kehoe ... craft service company: Los Angeles/Michigan *Dave Krieger ... location manager *Elisabeth Miller ... assistant production coordinator *Marjorie Rudick ... assistant production coordinator *Robert Sayers ... production assistant *Emma Siegel ... office production assistant *Emelia Rae Stark ... accounting clerk *Lauren Swearingen ... production coordinator *Kimi Webber ... script supervisor *Amy Denning Winfrey ... payroll accountant *Katie Woolridge ... assistant to Gregor Wilson and Jim Rowe *Marc T.S. Zakalik ... assistant production coordinator Stunts *Jerry T. Adams ... stunt performer / stunts *Ammar Aldieri ... stunt performer *Chris Jai Alex ... stunts *Brian Avery ... stunts *Dean Bailey ... stunts *Donny Bailey ... stunt driver / stunts *Ele Bardha ... stunts / utility stunts *Helena Barrett ... stunt double: Amy Adams / stunts *Janelle Beaudry ... stunts *Vincent Bellina... stunts *Matt Berberi ... stunts *Shawn Bernal ... stunt performer / stunts *Jeremiah m Bishop ... stunt performer / stunts *Freddy Bouciegues ... stunts *Jessica Bouz ... assistant to Damon Caro: Stunt Coordinator *Michael T. Brady ... stunts / utility stunts *Craig Branham ... stunts *Steve Brown ... stunts *Richard Bucher ... stunts *Richard Burden ... stunt driver *Damon Caro ... stunt coordinator *Richard Cetrone ... stunt double: Ben Affleck / stunts *Ilram Choi ... stunt performer / stunts *Tim Connolly ... stunt double: Callan Mulvey / stunts *Aaron Crippen ... stunts *Lateef Crowder ... stunts *Clay Cullen ... stunt driver / stunts *Wayne Dalglish ... assistant fight choreographer / stunts *Paul Darnell ... stunts *Chad Dashnaw ... stunts *Darrell Davis ... stunts *Keith Davis ... stunts *Todd Duffee ... stunts *Zack Duhame ... stunts / utility stunts *Kiante Elam ... stunts *Kofi Elam ... stunt performer / stunts *Tom Elliott ... stunts / utility stunts *Dane Farwell ... stunts *Mike Fierro ... stunts *Jeremy Fitzgerald ... stunts *Clay Donahue Fontenot ... stunts *Gary Fry ... stunts *Jeremy Fry ... stunts / utility stunts *Troy Gilbert ... stunts / utility stunts *Tad Griffith ... stunts / utility stunts *Guillermo Grispo ... co-fight choreographer *Craig Gubert ... stunts *James M. Halty ... stunts / utility stunts *Isaac Hamon ... stunt coordinator: motion capture: weta digital *Jesse Harrison ... stunt performer / stunts *Jimmy Hart ... stunts *Gene Hartline ... stunts *Scout Schoenfeld Hendrickson ... stunts *Sara Holden ... stunt double: Diane Lane / stunts / utility stunts *Brian Imada ... stunts *Jeff Imada ... stunts *Kevin L. Jackson ... stunt rigger / stunts *Allen Jo ... stunt performer *Terrence Julien ... stunt performer / stunts *Michael Justus ... stunt double Ben Affleck / stunt driver / stunt performer / stunts / stunts *Shawn Kautz ... stunts *Krisztian Kery ... stunts *Richard King ... stunts *Henry Kingi ... stunts *Horace Knight ... stunts *John Koyama ... stunts *Alex Krimm ... stunts *Cody Bo Kruger ... stunts *Devlin Lara ... stunts *Matthew LeFevour ... stunts *Oakley Lehman ... stunts *Darcy Leutzinger ... stunt performer / stunts *Sam Looc ... stunts *Victor Lopez ... stunts *Neil Macwan ... stunt performer *Daniel Maldonado ... stunts *Raymond Mamrak ... stunt performer *Kortney Manns ... stunt performer / stunts *Brad Martin ... stunts *Nancy McCrumb ... stunts / utility stunts *T. Ryan Mooney ... stunt double: Jesse Eisenberg / stunts *David Morales ... Precision Driver *Jason Mowen ... stunts *Lin Oeding ... stunt performer / stunts *Chris Palermo ... stunt driver / stunts *Travis Parker ... stunts *Dario Perez ... stunts *Matt Philliben ... stunts *LaDell Preston ... stunt player / stunts *Jade Quon ... stunt double / stunts *Ardeshir Radpour ... stunts *Sahir Rashid ... utility stunts *Tim Rigby ... stunt coordinator *Larry Rippenkroeger ... stunts *Jason Rodriguez ... stunts *Steve Rosenbluth ... stunts *Matthew Rugetti ... stunts *Michael Runyard ... stunt driver / stunts *Travis Russell ... stunt performer / stunts *Stephen M. Sanders ... stunts *Wesley Scott ... stunts *Jeff Shannon ... stunts *Rose Sias ... stunts *Alicia Skirball ... stunts *Monty Stuart ... stunts *Jake Swallow ... stunts *Caleb Swiatek ... stunts *Todd Rogers Terry ... stunt performer / stunts *Coleen M. Tracy ... stunts *[[Steve Upton ... stunts *Albert Valladares ... stunt double Ben Affleck / stunt double: Henry Cavill / stunt performer *Alicia Vela-Bailey ... stunt double: Gal Gadot / stunt performer: Alicia Vela-Bailey / stunts *Jordan Warrack ... stunts *Mark Warrick ... stunts *Ryan Watson ... co-fight choreographer *Amber Whelan ... stunts *Scott Wilder ... stunts *Justin A. Williams ... stunts *Danny Wynands ... stunts *Kofi Yiadom ... stunts *Bill Young ... stunts *Eric Zimmerman ... stunts *Mike DeMille ... stunt performer (uncredited) pt-br:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice/Créditos Category:Credits